Make Me Whole
by danceremmax3
Summary: one-shot songfic: Caitlyn Geller wants her own whirlwind romance. Naitlyn


**So this is my first fan fiction. :) I'm pretty excited about it, but give me feedback, good or bad. On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, & Mitchie belong to the Disney Channel.**

**The song used: Make Me Whole- Amel Larrieux**

_Darling I want you to listen  
I stayed up all night, so I could get this thing right  
And I don't think there's anything missing  
Cause a person like you, made it easy to do  
I've waited for so long, to sing to you this song_

It was the end of Final Jam. For Caitlyn Geller, aspiring music producer, it's the end of yet another uneventful summer. Sure, she met Mitchie, the most amazing best friend ever, and Tess had finally come out of her mean girl ways, but she wanted more. A summer romance, just like Shane & Mitchie had. She was jealous. She loved them both and wanted nothing but the best, but when would she finally find someone she knew was her soul mate?

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole_

When Brown had told her that a member of Connect 3 would be coming, she had wished more than anything for it to be Nate. Nathaniel David Philips may be the most amazing man to grace this earth. His unruly hair and slightly lopsided smile are just a gew of the things she adored about him. She knew Nate, Shane, & Jason the summer they met, and she and Nate had grown close. She had fallen for him, and she knew it. But as soon as she was going to tell him, things didn't go in her favor.

(Flashback)

"CAITY!" screamed a loud, raspy, yet familiar voice.

As she turned around, she saw him, Nate, running towards her with maybe the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"CAITYYOU'RENOTGOINGTOBELIEVETHIS!" She laughed, partly because he had that affect on her, and partly because she had no idea what he was saying.

"Nate, slow down. It's like you're speaking a different language!" She managed to get out between giggles.

"Caity, they heard us at Final Jam! They want Jason, Shane, and I to sign a record deal!" Nate quickly spit out, this time though, it was in English.

She smiled, yet inside she didn't feel happy. She couldn't tell him she was in love with him. That would confuse him. He didn't need confusion now.

"Wow! Nate…that's…that's…a-amazing!" She said finally.

"Caitlyn, are you alright? Is something up?" He could sense her uneasiness. She knew it.

"No. It's nothing. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed alright? I'll see you at breakfast."

She didn't even wait for a reply. She walked away slow enough to not seem eager, but fast enough for him to not see the tears threatening to spill over her now blurry eyes.

_I think the angels are your brothers  
They told you about me, said you're just what she needs  
And I find myself thanking your mother  
For giving birth to a saint  
My spirit flies when I say your name  
If there's one thing that's true  
It's that I was born to love you_

She never did tell him. She couldn't. She didn't deserve him. He needed someone who could match his glamorous lifestyle, someone like Tess, or that Hannah Montana girl. Just not her.

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole_

As she walked down the path to her cabin, away from the after party, the romances, and the broken down princesses, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice someone walking her way: the one person she tried to avoid ever since the Beach Jam & the Final Jam.

"OWWWW!" Caitlyn screamed as she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Gah I'm so so….Caitlyn?" As she heard her name, she looked up into the most amazing brown eyes she'd ever known.

"Um, hi Nate. Sorry about that." She said as she took the hand he offered to help her up.

"Wow…I can't believe you're here. I mean I thought I saw you at the Beach Jam…but I wasn't sure. Caity, you look amazing." He quickly let out that last part, and there was an obvious sign of blushing on both their faces.

"Yeah. You too. I…" She couldn't finish. He quickly pressed his lips against hers, and there was no way she was about to fight it.

_You make my dreams  
Come true over and, over again  
And I honestly truly believe  
You and me are written in the stars  
I live my whole life through  
To giving thanks to you_

As he pulled away, she buried herself in his arms. He still smelled the same as he did 2 years ago.

"Cait, I should've done that years ago. Ever since we left here, I knew. Cait, I love you. I never stopped. I never could, and I'd never want to. I'm sorry if it's too sudden, and you're not ready. I just needed to say it…" He looked at her blank expression, waiting for a response. Slowly, her lips curved into a smile.

_Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole_

"Nate, I feel the same way. I love you so much it hurts. I missed you."

And as he pulled her in for another hug, he whispered something only she could hear.

"Caitlyn, you make me whole."

**So how'd I do? Good I hope :)**


End file.
